conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeiga
Proto Gallaic: Galeca tangua sena inda Galecia eni Toute-uφos Ibereaca esi, auuotita inte nouion to dumnon nouion indos cantaiestos uiconti oinos. Old Gallaic: Galeca tangua sena inda Galecia eni Tode-ufo Ibereaca esi, auodita inde nouion to duunon nouion indos cantaistos ficonti oinos. Middle Gallaic: Galega tanga /ʃ/sena ina /x/Galegia ene /d/Toðe-fo Iberega ese, auðeda in /ñ/noiu do ðuunu noiu inu gandaisu figond oin. Neo-Gallaic: Gálega tanga xena ína Haleia en Dózefó Ibérega es, auzda ín ñóu dó zúnu nóu ín gandais fígon óen. "Neo-Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century". 'Gálega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Gálega is solely Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans and a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or directly from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to proto Celtic. "Doza éisgon tanga doza éisgon anma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Gálega is that old soul of Gallaecia. Neo-Gallaic on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ '-Name-' Gálega: Gála+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,e,i,o,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Portuguese, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are enlongated and take the word stress s - /s/ but /z/ when preceding "e" and "i", and /ʃ/ or /ʒ/ before a consonant and at the end of a word ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camínu is "Camíñu" ) en(vowel) - "eñ_" (Éne is pronounced "Éñe" , Bena is "Beña" ) '-Lenition-' Lenition in Gallaic is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in the same way it has been in the modernized from of Gaulish, there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition occurs after the article with feminine nouns and adjectives describing them, after certain prepositions and also after possessive pronouns. Certain letters undergo lenition in compound words, these letters are C, G, S, N, L. s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d d>z l>ll m>v n>ñ Senmazra - grandmother > Má xenmazra - my grandmother Cran - Tree > Ína gran - The tree Ína mena vaza - The good woman (bena, maza) '''Compound Lenition Amalgurma - Amal + Curma (Cider) '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camín? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Íz Y’all: Sus We: Sni They: Sis My: Mou/Ma Your: Tou/Ta Y’all’s: Sou/Sua Our: Nou/Nua Their: Síu/Síua '-Articles-' The: Ín – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sindu Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Out/from: éis Over/above(great): Or (uor) Top: Barra Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -el/ela *augmentative*: -ún/úna Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En Around: Om At/towards: Az To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadáda: Under: Fú (c.i. upho) Before: Gina After: Er (eɸiro-) Next: Segáda As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barráda Less: Bundáda'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óaran Week: Sézanóuz- Sézanóuza Month: Mínsa – Mínsnan Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Endiu Tomorrow: Amárea (o.g. A-bárega) Tonight: Enóuz Yesterday: Dís Now: Nu Morning: Bárea - Báreaí Night: Nóuz – Nóuza Evening: Adage - Adaga Midnight: Mezanóuz Lé ín saul: Sunset Éne ín saul: Sunrise ' '''-Ríman- (Numbers) 1: óen 2: doa 3: trís 4: cedru 5: coing 6: sés 7: séza 8: óuz 9: nava 10: dega 11: óendega 12: dóadega 13: trísdega 14: cedrudega 15: coingdega 16: sésdega 17: sézadega 18: óuzdega 19: navadega 20: fígon 30: fígon dega 40: doafígon 50: doafígon dega 60: trífígon 70: trífígon dega 80: cedrufígon 90: cedrufígon dega 100: ganda 1,000: míl 1,000,000: millún '-Grammar-' The sentence struture of Gálega is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO '-Questions- ' ' Questions are asked by beginning the question with the interrogative particle “a”. The sentence structure remains SOV Cadó a ínsú staí(tu)? (Why are you here?) Cede blen a ádu stá? (How old are you?) *How many year(s) do you have?* ''There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “A ezemuiai az gurmadéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuiai”/”Ní ezemuiai” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) ' ' '-Negations-' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní stá ámi curma. (I don’t have beer) '-Simple Past-' The simple past is indicated with the preverbial marker "ru-". Cogumi = I cook Rucogumi = I cooked Dís ruezumi cíga durgu ega ruívumi amalgurma = Yesterday I ate boar meat and I drank cider ru+ezu+mi (I ate) and ru+ívu+mi (I drank) '-Future-' The future tense is indicated with the suffix "-iai". Lavrumi = I speak Lavruiaimi = I will speak Amárea téduiaimi az gurmadéu = Tomorrow I will go to the tavern '-Possession-' The noun being possessed precedes the possessor, if the possessor is a human or animal, "-s" attached as a suffix. If the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ín gatu mou garands fín es - My friend’s cat is white *Male friend* (carand+s) Ína gamixa ma vazras nóa es – My mother’s shirt is new (mazra+s) Sú amal ma xesras es – This is my sister’s apple (sesra+s) Ína zura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán ádu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán ásus (more than one person) Hello: Olá Hey: Oi Goodbye: Saz ádu/ásus *peace to you* Bárea vaza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag vaza – Good evening Nóuz vaza – Good night Please: Ma maz gotu/gosus stá (If it's good with you) Thanks: Sin maz bá (this was good) Thanks (a lot): Sin maz dómi bá (this was good for me) Thank you: Sin maz ádu bá (this was good at you, *this was kind of you*) You're welcome: Nígoade es (it’s nothing) Sorry: Dor ámi stá (there is pain at me) Gálegu/a esumi - I am Gallaic Éis Haleia esumi - I am from Gallaecia Gálega Lávrumi – I speak Gallaic Ní lavru(mi) Gálega - I don't speak Gallaic Gálega biu stá – Gallaic is alive Az lavru stáu(mi) – I am speaking A staí az lavraí(tu)? – Are you speaking? M'anme...es – My name is... Drúz esumi, ma gamín Druzáda es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara ámi dótu stá) – I love you Tu garu(mi) - I love you '''Examples "Ul duña riu ega couínon gon zíñas ega déisúa énen. Ásis mendáda ega cofiz dadu es ega dó’n maz dó óen az alu en anma brazreádaga ñemen". All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. "Súer éis doza ria esumi" - Dúnurí "I am a free man from a free people" - Dumnorix Ín ulzúnu mou zeu es, ombíod mou gredíma es, Díara mou ñemezún es. The universe is my god, nature is my faith, the Earth is my temple. "Cazufér ega selgabén á gurmadéu rucáminan. Az llan curma ruzéun ega cíga vaza ruezen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a pub. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat. Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garumi - I love Garaítu – You love Garaidesus – Y’all love Garamusni – We love Garáe – He loves Garási – She loves Garansis – They love (Past) Rugarumi - I loved Rugaraítu Rugaraidesus Rugaramusni Rugaráe Rugarási Rugaransis (Future) Garuiaimi - I will love Garaíaitu Garaideiaisus Garamuiaisni Garáiaie Garáiaisi Garaniaisis (Conditional) Rugaruiaimi - I would love Rugaraíaitu Rugaraideiaisus Rugaramuiaisni Rugaráiaie Rugaráiaisi Rugaransís All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Curma garumi", you can simply say, "Curma garu". Verb to be "Bíz" (impermanent) - '"Senu stáu" (I'm old) Stáu - I am Staí – You are Stáide – Y’all are Stámu – We are Stáe – He is Stási – She is Stán – They are '''Verb to be (permament) - '"Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Ese - He is Essi - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol): Zéu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Auz (p.c. auot-) To Cook – Coge Apple: Amal Water: Zuvra (p.c. dubro-) Cider: Amalgurma (p.c. abalocurmi, "apple beer") Cider: Sídra Mead: Méaz (Medu-) Beer: Curma Ale: Alu Lager (light beer): Gerfexa (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fíñu Liquor: Tinzuvra (Firewater) Honey: Meli Berry: Cara Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Wheat: Fíñez Milk: Láz (p.c. laxto-) Cheese: Ces (pt. queijo/sp. queso) Soup: Cousala/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinlú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala Spice: Spexaría (pt. Especiaria) Coffee: Café = '-Basic Verbs-' …éismi stá – I want… ("...is away from me") …ámi stá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …gomi stá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Go - Téd Come - Téid Walk - Came Step - Cinge 'Run - Raz Speak - Lavra Sing - Can Breathe - Ana Hear - Clusa See - Derga *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavrumi I will speak - Lavruiaimi Believe: Crede Think: Mente Know: Fize Remember: Gove Forget: Angove Make/Do: Auz (auot-) Touch: Táze Give: Da Take: Gave Follow: Sege Lead: Cene Be born: Éne (*Éndu bíz) Connect: Coutáze (Coutáz "connection") Smoke: Smug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Hug: Abrage Hug tight: Agarre Turn on (lights): Auz íz candu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Auz íz demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Auz íz arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Auz íz saz ("Make it quiet/peaceful") '-Milua-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Cat: Gatu – Gatua Horse: Ega - Egan Falcon: Alcu - Alcua Claw/Talon: Garra Boar: Durgu - Durgua Tooth: Dan - Danta Pig: Org – Orí Tree: Cran – Craña Flower: Blaza - Blazaí Leaf: Dula - Dulan Fish: Esga - Esgan Rabbit: Coellu - Coellua (c.i. coelio) Frog: Sapu - Sapua Snake: Nadra - Nadran Bird: Eznu - Eznua Goose: Gíurra - Gíurran (Gigurri, Asturian people, Pliny NH, III, 28) Feather - Ezela Feather - Bluma Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) Dragon: Dragún - Dragúna Unicorn: Oncarn - Oncarna -Tírru ega Mor '(Land and Sea) Earth – Díara Sun: Saul Moon: Lugra Hill: Bría (briga) – Brií Mountain: Carná Snow: Sneáda Light Snow: Neve Ice: Xái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mor Ocean: Maramor (big sea) Bay: Morcambu (sea bend) and Baí (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Livru - Livrua Church: Igrexa - Igrexan Wheel: Roda - Rodan Woven basket: Gís (p.c. kistā) Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáian Shirt: Camixa - Camixan (gl. via lt. Camisia) Bed: Cama– Caman House: Téu – Teí Home: Trema (c.i. Treba) Door: Dura - Duran Gate: Maradura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortan (c.i. korta) Neighborhood: Omdrema (om+trema) Lake: Logu – Loí Bridge: Broa (c.i breua/p.c. brīwā) Land/Ground: Tírru – Tírrúa Field: Lana (p.c. landa) Bay: Bái - Báia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fidu - Fidúa Forest: Caida - Caidan Flower: Blaza - Blazan Tree: Cran - Craña Sky/Heaven: Nemu Wind: Aillu (c.i. auilio-) Grass: Faltula (faltu+dula) Rock: Cloga Person: Dun People/Tribe: Dóza Shadow: Scazu Battle: Cazu War: Cougázu Warrior: Cazufér Soldier: Cingez Warhound: Árgu Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Sword: Glazem (gl. cladibu) Giant: Cour Europe: Europa Kingdom: Rigáda Base: Bun (p.c. bonu-) '-Dóza ega ín Biodan- '(People and the Body) Family (close): Clana - Claña Family: Téuslóa - Téusloí Ancestor: Ginazre - Ginazrí Man: Feru - Men: Fíru Woman: Bena - Women: Mna Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Mnaidan Father: Azre Mother: Mazra Daughter: Doazra (c.i. Tuater) Son: Magi (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Brazre Sister: Sesra Granddaughter: Néta Grandson: Nétu Grandfather: Senazre Grandmother: Senmazra Boy: Menínu Girl: Menína Friend: Garan/a - Garandí/Garaña Lord: Tíerna King: Rí Queen: Riana Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdegu/a Linguist: Tangafer/Tangaben Citizen: Couhorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafér (male) Selgabén (female) Leader: Cenfer Head: Cenu – Cena Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Tróuz (p.c. Troget) – Doatróuz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Sróna Face: Áiza (agita) Mouth: Gam (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Boca Blood: Crou Beard: Graña - Granda Moustache: Grandel - Grandela Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Crízu '-Menda, Anma, Fizáda- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Deu – Devan Soul: Anma - Anman Breath - An Universe: Uldounu (Runa vaha) World: Dúnu Life: Bíoda Magic: Brída (gaul. brixt) Word: Óudlu Dream: Asuñu Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drúz – Drúzan Druidess: Drúzis - Drúzisan Druidry: Druzáda Brotherhood: Brazreáda Ancestor: Ginazre Wisdom: Fiz Oak: Dara – Daran Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') North: Tóze East: Úre West: Fó South: Déise Solstice: Saulstan Equinox: Somnóuz Spring: Éraga Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Language/tongue: Tanga Language: Xáz (Brt. Iaxti) Sacred: Noumu Sacred grove/Temple/Great oak: Nemezún Summer: Sam Samhain: Samaña Fairy: Sáda (saz: peace/quiet) Power: Gala Strength: Nerte Strong: Nertegu/a *Underworld/Otherworld: Anzúnu (Antumnos) Love: Garaz Health: Slán Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñaslóa (star group) - Saruñasloí and Galácsia(n) Forest: Caida - Caidan Fire: Tin Flame: Tinel Belief: Credíma Religion: Relixiún Mind: Menda Smoke: Mug To Smoke: Smug/Zéu Insense: Muglú Cannabis: Canva and Cáñamu Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dahu/a Bad: Drugu/a New: Nóu(a) Old: Senu/a Young: Óang (p.c. iovanca) Hot: Azu/a (p.c. aidu-) *aiz "heat" Warm: Tesmu/a Cold: Oru/a (p.c. ougros) Freezing/Icy: Coxáidu/a Beginning: Fúdróaz (uφo-troget) End (physical): Órgen (uφer-kʷenno) End (abstract/temporal): Aña (p.c. indo-) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Déis/a Big: Mahu/a - (c.i. magu) Small: Bígu/a - (p.c. bikko) Gigantic: Couregu/a Healthy: Slánu/a Round: Cruñu/a (p.c. krundi-) Dead: Mar Happy: Laun Free: Riu/a Equal: Inon (*the one, "equality" inonas) Wise: Sufiz (p.c. suvidu) Conscious: Enfizegu/a Dark: Demen Bright: Candu/a Light: Glustu/a Deep: Duvnu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Clean: Glan Black: Dumu (p.c. dubu-) White: Ven/a Red: Rozu/a Green: Glasdula (leaf blue) Blue: Glastu/a Brown: Don Yellow: Melin Gold: Our Silver: Arganu/a Many (a lot): Az llan (at full) Other: Ala All: Olu/a Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufiz (good knowledge) Born: Éndu Sweet: Melis Beautiful: teg/a Pretty: fim/a Good/Pretty: Can (Canibri, p.c cani-) Fierce: Gamargu "warhound-mouth" First: Gin/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') High: Arzu Low: Iselu Far: Gel/En xir Close: Nes Long: Longu/a and Siru/a Short: Gerru/a Elevated/Eminent: Brían (c.i. brigant-)